


Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Albert DaSilva, its more likely then you think, look enby albert just holds a special place in my heart, me writing a fluff fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While standing behind the wings, Albert couldn't help but feel contentment with their life.But today was the day;They were going to give Race a promise ring.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Promises

While standing behind the wings, Albert couldn't help but feel contentment with their life. 

It had been months leading up to this day and it was finally here. It was a stupid reason why they waited so long, at first they wanted to do it on new years eve at Jack and Davey's party, but then Race and them both got sick so they ended up just staying in on their couch rewatching marvel movies and eating an absurd amount of ice cream that was most likely doing more harm to their bodies than good.

The next time was the 29th of February, they thought about giving it to Race on valentines day but decided that it was to basic and cheesy if they gave it on that day. So instead they had planned to give it to him on the 29th, it was day that only came around every four years, so whenever better to do it then?

But then there was the set back of Katherine and Sarah getting engaged that evening, but deep down Albert truly couldn't be mad. They could tell that Kath had been planning it forever and the look of pure joy on Sarah's face had been enough for them to forget about their plan and simply just enjoy the evening surrounded by all their friends.

By that point they were basically left stumped, i'd be almost another year if they waited for Race's birthday. Their anniversary was also too far of wait, they knew they'd have to do it sooner rather than later or they knew they'd burst.

So when they had gotten their finale competition schedule it finally cemented a day in Albert's mind. It was in the middle of April so they wouldn't have to wait too long, plus they'd both be doing something they loved. It was perfect.

So as Albert drove them and Race down to the performance hall one thing was for certain,

Today was the day;

Today was the day where they were going to give Race a promise ring.

Yes, they both only were 18 and 19 respectively, and both only starting the beginning of their whole lives. It seemed irrational, but when they had both been in love with each other since they first knew what love truly was. There was no point in waiting for what ifs to happen. They were destined to be together forever, only now they'd have something that would officially tie it together.

It wasn't too fancy, to the ordinary eye it seemed like just a simple sliver ring, but they'd both knew that i'd hold a deeper, more personal meaning.

All had gone well so far. The ring still sat in their jacket pocket, in the little zipped up pocket that lined the interior, Race was unsuspecting as ever and nothing seemed like it could go wrong.

They entered the hall, stretched, quickly ran through the most difficult parts of their routines, changed into costumes and made their way backstage. Giving the other passing words of encouragement and slight blows to the others egos.

They watched as Mush preformed a tap solo, then Jojo and Buttons duo, which finally lead to theirs, which they had preformed theirs to the 'I've had the time of my life.' (Song choice this time had unfortunately gone to Elmer since Albert had lost a bet. Though they still managed to pull it off fairly well.) They took their bows and headed back to dressing room to get ready for solos.

At the moment Albert was unsure of when would be the right time to ask. They could do it right before their solo, but the outcome of his answer could either boost or wreck their mood plus their performance.

There was also the option of doing it quickly before Race went on for his but the reason they had already listed would have applied to him as well. Unaware of what to do they simply changed into their solo outfit and made headway back to the wings to get ready for their cue.

Race pressed a kiss to Albert's forehead as they walked on stage, they were back to back for solos so this would be the only time they'd see each other before the other preformed.

It was easy for them to let the world fall away while they preformed, it was a matter of remembering how easy it was to fall into the routine and how nothing for the moment matter besides it. Though remembering that his boyfriend and friends were all watching and cheering them on was more than enough to drive their passion. Time seemed to pass by with another thought and suddenly they were taking bows and heading off to the wings getting ready for Race's performance.

They saw Race from the other side of the wings, clearly nervous which was something that never happened to them. It seemed like an out of place emotion for Race to get anxious over his routine, but it happened to the best of them and seemingly couldn't be avoided. They gave a quick nod of support hopping that it would catch his eyes but it wasn't a certain thing.

Albert stood in the right hand wings with the faith that Race could pull it off despite how he was currently feeling. He had nailed it every single time in practice so everything was bound to be perfect.

Race ran off stage quickly into Albert's arms, he looked fine for the moment but as he came closer Albert knew something was wrong. It only solidified the point more when Race buried his head deep into their shoulder as the tears began to flow out of his eyes. 

"You were amazing out there love." Albert whispered into his ear and Race gripped their shoulders harder. As they brushed the curls of Race's face he could see that he needed to get away from the stage. 

"Do you wanna go and watch the rest of the performances or do you wanna get outta here?" 

There was faint mutter that took a minute for them to figure out but it resembled the plead of wanting to go back out to their car. Albert ran their hand trough Race's hair to let him know that they were still there.

It was a seemingly common occurrence for either one of them to have a burnout after their performances, they both loved the craft but sometimes it just left them both exhausted and ready to drop.

"You ready to go?" They watched as Sarah passed by for her hip hop solo, and Race began to lift themselves back up. 

"Yeah, lets just." He gestured to the exit doors as they grabbed hold of Albert's hand. Albert did most of the navigating through the halls allowing Race to just followed behind them. 

They fell into comfortable silence as they slipped off the costumes and slipped themselves into old sweats, tank tops, jackets and comfortable sneakers. 

As they passed by other in the hall they gave quick goodbyes and wishes of luck. Race stayed silent, something clearing plaguing his mind. Albert didn't push, only pressing a kiss to Races temple when they were seated in Albert's 2008 Toyota Tacoma. As Race figured out what playlist to play for their drive in the rain, Albert couldn't help but take another moment to stare at the ring that was now in their hand.

"You ready to go Albie?" Race questioned whipping away their tears, quick causing them to throw the ring back into their pocket. Albert gave a quick nod and pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road to the nearest fast food place they could get their hands on.

The calming sound of the rain combined with the low hum of the Mr. Brightside seemed to fill the silence as they both collected their thoughts. Albert was puzzled, they weren't sure of where they moved from here, on one hand they thought about putting off giving Race the gift. But on the other, it might help him to know that with the ring it'd be a reassurance in his mind that Albert would always be there no matter what.

There was no right or wrong answer to their question, only the outcome of the next half hour could lead them in the path of figuring out what to do.

Albert pulled through the Dairy Queen drive through grabbing them both blizzards and smoothies. As they handed them off to Race, they posed the question that might make or break the evening.

"Do you wanna go home or you wanna park and sit for awhile?" 

Race looked up from his blizzard. "Can we park? I wanna talk about something."

Albert looked puzzled for a moment but Race simply grabbed their hand to let them know it was alright. Albert took that as the okay for them to go and off they went making their way to an almost empty target parking lot.

For the most part they sat in silence waiting for the other to speak, finally Race set down his blizzard and pushed forth. 

"I found the ring earlier." Race admitted sheepishly. "I thought I had left my inhaler in your jacket, so I went looking for it while you were off changing your costume, and instead I found-"

"The ring."

"Yeah."

" _Oh_." Albert was left a little shocked. "That's not the reason you were upset right?" 

Race looked flabbergasted but instead pulled Albert's hands in tighter.. "Oh god Albie, _no._ Of course not. If anything that was one of the things that didn't have me passing out during my solo. I was merely just overwhelmed by everything."

"So your not upset?" Albert said pulling the ring out of their jacket. 

Race only kissed them without another word. "You know I could never be." He said as he whipped a tear from Albert's face. "I love you so much and you know this."

"I love you too." They pressed a kiss back, they could only hold each other as they kissed again. The sound of the rain filling the silence that had never seemed to surround them. 

As they broke apart again, Race still keep his head pressed to Albert's forehead. "You're perfect in every way my love, and if your wondering my answer is yes." He said cutting off Albert by giving them another kiss.

"You know it's not a real engagement ring right? It's just a promise ring." 

Race looked confused. "What's the difference?" 

"Well, um." Albert stumbled on how to explain it. "A promise ring is just simply a promise. It's a promise to always love each other no matter what happened, and we'll wear it until we want to go further with our relationship."

"So your saying?" 

"Of course I am." 

There was not another word of mind, only the placing of the ring on Race's finger and another kiss shared between the two of them. 

Holding each other in their arms was the one comfort they needed in their lives. The binding of their love and of hearts, and neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but hit up my twitter @/NEWSBIANS


End file.
